


Forever Allison

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac never happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kira Yukimura, BAMF Lydia Martin, Divergent Timelines, F/F, Freeform insatiable timeline, Vigilante ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most heroes had their origins. This was theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as funeral fic and ended up being something else entirely and I apologize for that. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please don't be afraid to give feedback. Happy reading even though it doesn't start out that way.

It was raining. Of course it was raining; even the powers that be knew that the loss of Allison hurt. Lydia stood back from her window and thought of the last time that the hunter was in her room.

_They came back to Lydia’s after getting the scroll from a heist that went awry, but nonetheless ended in their favor._

_Lydia already scolded Allison about lunging into the fray without thinking about what could’ve happened to her if the twins didn’t jump in._

_Lydia cleaned Allison’s wounds, placing a kiss on each cut and bruise._

_“Promise me, that you will think twice before acting all heroic on me again.” She said looking into Allison’s doe eyes._

_The older girl’s eyes turned unspeakably soft. It was a look that was only reserved for Lydia._

_“I promise. Lyds, I’m sorry. When I’m fighting I just- I forget about everything else. I hate to sound selfish, but the code that I live and fight by will insure yours and the rest of the pack’s safety. However, I will always remember to come back to you.” Allison was looking into Lydia’s watery eyes._

_Times were getting tough. Stiles wasn’t Stiles any more and more people were in danger every day. Lydia knew that Allison couldn’t predict the outcome of every battle, but it made her heart melt when the older girl promised that she’d be more careful from now on. It was the one thing over the past month to give her hope that maybe they’d get out of this one unscathed._

_Lydia put her first aid kit away and met Allison on her bed. They’ve been sharing each other’s beds for a few months now. They refrained from telling anyone as of late due to one of their best friends being possessed. So, they kept it to themselves._

_They didn’t bother changing. It was four in the morning and they needed to rest._

_Lydia rested her head on Allison’s chest. She could hear the constant thump of the brunette’s heart._

_Allison drew invisible shapes along Lydia’s arms and back._

_“I love you, Lyds.”_

_“I love you too, Alli.”_

_“Always and forever.”_

_“Forever.”_

It felt like years ages ago that it happened. It was really only a week and a half ago. Lydia gave herself a once over in the mirror. She always wore make up, but today her face was completely natural. Allison thought she looked especially beautiful when she presented herself this way. A tear slowly made its way on her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Thinking that she should be strong for Allison because the older girl was strong for her when she took the Oni’s Katana in her abdomen.

Lydia righted her white dress. White was the color she chose to wear because she didn’t want to mourn her beloved. She wanted to celebrate her life.

-

The rain finally let up when everyone arrived at Allison’s funeral.

It was mostly pack.

Derek, Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Danny were pallbearers.

Allison’s Eulogy wasn’t long, but it was short enough to make Lydia cry again.

Chris held her as she cried. He whispered words of comfort in her ear. It took a while, but her cries subsided.

“I don’t know if you knew this, but she told me about you two before she went to find you. She loved you very much, Lydia and I couldn’t have been happier to hear that she was in love with you.”

For the first time in a long time Lydia smiled.

As if on cue, the clouds moved away from the sun and the rain stopped completely.

Allison’s coffin slowly descended into the ground.

That’s when Lydia saw her. Brown hair near her shoulders, blemish free fair skin and a white dress that brought out everything about her.

“Allison.” Lydia whispered.

The boys couldn’t see what Lydia saw, but Kira made an educated guess and urged the redhead to go closer.

Allison looked down at her with a sparkling smile.

“Hey, Lyds.”

Lydia gulped. “Hey. How are you here?”

The older girl let out a small laugh. “It seems that the powers that be were impressed with how I sacrificed my life for someone else’s. I was granted a few minutes to properly say goodbye to the one person that I was trying to save.”

Lydia wiped a tear from her face before smiling. “I know you promised, but I’m not mad. I shouldn’t have made you promise that in the first place it was foolish and selfish and I’m so-“

The touch was feather light to Lydia’s lips. “Shh. It’s okay. I know, but I would never change the outcome. I would rather have you alive than dead. Your story is only beginning; my love and I can’t wait to see what you achieve.”

Lydia blushed and felt warmth on her hips. She looked down and saw Allison’s hands there. “Can I give you one final kiss?” She wanted one final touch that she could remember, one final memory that was pressed against her lips.

It happened. Allison became fully corporeal. She smiled before pressing her lips to Lydia’s. It was sweet and warm and Lydia swore it could kill the world’s diseases, but just as it came it was gone and Allison’s lips became feather light and they separated.

“I will never forget you my silver warrior.” Lydia said looking into Allison’s eyes.

“I will always be watching over you my queen.” Allison replied.

“I love you, Allison Argent.”

“I love you too, Lydia Martin. Always and forever.”

“Forever, my love.” Allison looked away in the distance. “It’s time for me to go, Lyds.”

Lydia felt warmth by her cheeks. “I’ll miss you. I’m glad that you are okay.”

Allison smiled. “Me too, Lyds. I left a few things for you in my room. I think you’ll like them. Until, we meet again, my love.”

Lydia smiled back. “Until then.” Lydia placed a kiss on the ever fading cheek.

Allison gave a slow wave before turning around and walking into a ray of light.

Lydia smiled after her. Allison may have been gone, but she would always watch over her and that’s what made her smile. She would see the older girl again, but hoped she’d make her proud until then.

The pack smiled sadly at her when she made her way back over to them and Allison’s now set grave. Isaac and Danny were slowly placing the headstone on top of the grave when everyone turned to her.

Kira walked to her first. “She’s okay, right?”

Lydia gave the girl a fond smile. “She’s perfect.”

Chris gave her a smile before giving her a hug again. “I think she left something for you at our house.”

The boys were baffled, but silently disbanded to mourn either together or apart in their own homes. Kira offered to go with Lydia and Chris. The older man was hesitant, but Lydia had a feeling that Allison would’ve wanted Kira to be a part of this as well.

-

Allison’s room was just as she left it.

It still smelled like warm jasmine and everything was properly put in its place, except, for a note that was left on Allison’s bedspread. Lydia picked it up and smiled at her name that was written in the older girl’s cursive.

_Dear Lyds,_

_You probably knew this would happen. I’ve been feeling it all day, but just know that I loved you so much. Always and forever. I have learned a few things since I moved to Beacon Hills and I learned a few more after meeting you and falling in love with you. Know that I did not feel pain when I died and that I died protecting you. That damn hero complex was bound to get me sooner or later._

_Anyway, I know that you’re a banshee, but I figured you could benefit from the weapons that I left for both you and Kira in the armory. I began a new chapter for the Argent clan, but I think you and Kira could continue it together._

_I love the boys to death, but they wouldn’t be alive today without us. So, I am leaving the protecting to both you and Kira. Practice as much as possible and don’t be surprised if you get a lump sum of money in your bank account. It would have eventually been ours anyway, but I think you should have it now._

_Also, I would like you to keep an eye on my dad. He might not show it, but he’ll be sad sometimes. I think you could help him smile a bit. Please, tell Stiles that I could never blame him and Derek that I forgive him. I would also like you to tell Scott that everything will be be okay and that if he ever has a hard time to go to Darwin’s Hill because I left something for him there._

_I know that eventually you’ll fall in love again. I want you to know that it’s okay. I just want you to live and be happy and to take over the world with your genius. I can’t wait to see you save the world a million times over._

_Love always and forever,_

_Allison Argent,_

_P.S. Nous Protegeons ceux que ne peuvent pa se proteger eux-memes._

 

Lydia could tell what was happening. Most heroes get put through a traumatic experience for their origin to start. Her girlfriend died saving her, her best friends and the world, so she figured this might be the best hero origin in history.

-

6 and a half months later:

They were dressed in their patented black outfits.

They’ve been trailing the kidnappers for a mile before Kira gave their ugly van a tap with her fox fire.

“Do you want to lead or should I?” Kira asked a ring dagger ready in her hand.

Lydia rubbed the tattoo over her left wrist before replying. “I think you should lead since you caught wind of this first.” She looked at the arrow on her wrist that had an “A” scrolled on top of it. A smile graced her lips before she readied herself for a fight.

Kira blew the back doors of the van open and untied the girl inside.

Lydia shot an arrow at one of the hunter’s chests.

A dark smile grazed her lips as his bodied slumped to the floor dead.

Lydia threw a knife in the other man’s calf as he was trying to get away.

“You know it’s rude to kidnap innocent shifter’s especially young girls that have no clue what they are yet.” She stated as she walked over to the hunter.

“I’m sorry. Please let me go. I’ll leave her alone I swear.” He said crying.

“Hmm, you know I would believe you, but I just heard your heartbeat rise over the words “I swear” and now I’m going to have to do something that I don’t want to do.” Lydia replied standing over him.

The hunter was deeply frightened and visibly shook. “What are you?” He asked as Lydia’s eyes grew to a dark purple hue.

Lydia smiled menacingly. “I’m a banshee and you really pissed me off.” Lydia wanted to kill him, but she figured one should be enough to send a message to the rest of the hunters wanting to hurt innocents in Beacon Hills. Lydia took another knife out and carved a sign of warning on the man’s arm. He was still crying when she left him.

Kira was checking the girl over for any visible signs of harm when Lydia approached them.

“She’s okay. There doesn’t seem to be any signs of violence aside from rope burns that will go away in a few days.” Lydia nodded her head in understanding. She went to the back of the truck to have a talk with the shifter.

“I know it was probably really scary for you, but I need you to keep what happened here to yourself, okay?” She asked the girl. She looked about their age with light brown hair and long legs.

The girl looked up and Lydia’s heart nearly stopped. “Malia?”

The taller girl was confused, but recognized her. “You’re the banshee. You’re Lydia Martin.”

Lydia nodded.

Malia looked into her eyes this time before replying. “I want to help.”

Kira took that moment to tune into the conversation at hand. “I don’t think that’s such a great idea, Lydia.” She added not trusting the girl.

“I won’t get in the way. I promise. I just want to help you guys. There’s nowhere else for me to go and I want to learn more about what I am.” Malia said sounding younger than what she appeared.

Lydia thought of what Allison would do before replying. She rolled her eyes and said, “You can help. Let’s get the hell out of here before the cops and the boys show up. They’ve been on our tail lately and I don’t want them catching us.” She put the rest of her knives in her boot before pulling Malia away from the scene with Kira keeping a watchful eye from the rear.

They took a shortcut through the woods making sure to avoid the trails the pack took before ending up at the Argent’s condo, which now belonged to Lydia.

Malia looked around finding everything magnificent before turning back to the other two girls locking up the door behind her and shoving weapons in the walls.

“So, what is it that we do exactly?” She asked looking over a picture of Allison and Lydia together from their trip to France.

Lydia put the final passcode in the keypad in the wall before smiling at her wrist and then smiling at the taller girl. “Well, Malia. We protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

Kira smiled smugly next to her thinking of Allison.

Malia was impressed. “So, who thought of that awesome tagline?”

Kira jumped in that time. “I think we should take on one thing at a time.” She said starting to turn the girl around to give her a tour of the condo.

Lydia let out a breath. “It’s okay, Kira. She would want us to tell her. Her name was Allison Argent and she was one of the best hunters to ever live.”

Lydia sat them down in the living room to tell Malia the heroic, but tragic story of her girlfriend Allison Argent.

Most heroes had their origins. This was theirs.


End file.
